


Bravest Thing

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Femslash100 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Closeted Character, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Girls Kissing, LGBTQ Themes, Pride, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 02:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7666615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny thinks Hermione is brave for going to the Pride Parade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bravest Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



> written for the femslash100 drabbletag 7 prompt: Harry Potter: Ginny/Hermione - Pride Parade

"You nervous?" Ginny asked Hermione as she watched the other girl getting ready.

Hermione turned to look at Ginny with a raised eyebrow, "Why would I be nervous?" she asked sounding as if Ginny was even crazy for asking that question but Ginny didn't feel crazy.

"Because today is your first time going to a Pride Parade and you haven't even really come out to the world yet," Ginny shrugged her shoulders. "What is the world going to think if America's favorite leading actress gets spotted at a pride event with her very lovely ginger girlfriend?"

"Very funny Gin," Hermione spoke sarcastically as she walked over to Ginny pulling her into a quick kiss. "But no, I'm not really that nervous..I mean if I get caught there I get caught. I've wanted to come out for ages even if my management team wants to keep me in the closet."

Ginny smiled before kissing Hermione again, "I'm glad to hear you aren't nervous and I think this is the bravest thing you've ever done babe. It takes balls to even want to do this when you aren't out to the world yet."


End file.
